DESCRIPTION: State the applicant's broad.^n-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design ancflBhods for achieving these goals. Avoid summari^fcpast accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposeWork when separated from the application. DO NOT EXCEEDTHE SPACE PROVIDED. The purpose of this program is to train M.D.'s and Ph.D.'s for careers in neuroendocrinology research. The program focuses on the cellular physiology, biochemistry, and molecular biology of neuroendocrine systems, but extends to related areas of endocrine research as well, including growth factors, intracellular signaling mechanisms, neurotransmitter transporter and receptor modulation, and transcriptional regulation. The program is administered through the Vollum Institute, a major research unit of the Oregon Health Sciences University (OHSU). The Vollum Institute contains approximately 38,000 square feet of fully- equipped laboratory space with adjacent offices, conference rooms, and library. The focus of the institute since its inception has been on molecular endocrinology, reflecting the interests of the original director, Dr. Edward Herbert. The emphasis on endocrinology has extended to the rest of the OHSU campus, so that at the current time most of the major academic units are headed by leaders in the endocrinology field. Consequently, the training program includes faculty from several units on our campus. The training faculty now consists of eighteen Vollum scientists and eleven members of the Medicine, Neurology, Pediatrics, Otolaryngology, basic sciences, and rimate Center programs. The concentration of researchers in Oregon in the field of icuroendocrinology provides a unique environment for trainees. PERFORMANCE SITE: (organization, city,state) Vollum Institute, L-474 Oregon Health Sciences University 3181 S.W.Sam Jackson Park Road Portland, Oregon 97201-3098 KEY PERSONNEL. Name Richard H. Goodman, M.D., Ph.D. ohn Scott, Ph.D. ohn Adelman,Ph.D. Wolfhard Aimers,Ph.D. Susan Amara,Ph.D. Roger Cone,Ph.D. Michael Forte, Ph.D. Peter Gillespie, Ph.D. Craig Jahr,Ph.D. Malcolm J. Low,M.D., Ph.D. Bruce Magun, Ph.D. Richard Maurer, Ph.D. Edwin McCleskey,Ph.D. Rae Nishi,Ph.D. Sergio Ojeda, D.V.M. Peter Rotwein, M.D. Richard Simerly,Ph.D. Susan Smith,Ph.D. Thomas Soderling, Ph.D. Eliot Spindel, M.D., Ph.D. Gary Thomas, Ph.D. Laurence Trussell,Ph.D. PHS 398 (Rev. 4/98) Page Organization Vollum Institute VollumInstitute Vollum Institute Vollum Institute Vollum Institute Vollum Institute Vollum Institute Oregon Health Sciences University Vollum Institute Vollum Institute Oregon Health Sciences University Oregon Health Sciences University Vollum Institute Oregon Health Sciences University Oregon Regional Primate Research Center Oregon Health Sciences University Oregon Regional Primate Research Center Oregon Regional Primate Research Center Vollum Institute Oregon Regional Primate Research Center Vollum Institute Oregon Health Sciences University Role on Project Director Co-director Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty Core Faculty BB KEY PERSONNEL: (cont'd) Name Gary Westbrook, M.D. John Williams, Ph.D. John Denu, Ph.D. Michael Kavanaugh, Ph.D. Philip Stork, M.D. Mathew Thayer, Ph.D. Henrique von Gersdorff, Ph.D. PHS 398 (Rev. 4/98) Page Goodman, Richard H. Organization Role on Project Vollum Institute Core Faculty Vollum Institute Core Faculty Oregon Health Sciences University Preceptor Vollum Institute Preceptor Vollum Institute Preceptor Vollum Institute Preceptor Vollum Institute Preceptor Goodman, Richard H.